User equipment (UE) can be wireless telecommunication devices associated with phone numbers. For example, a first individual can have a first UE associated with a first phone number, while a second individual can have a second UE associated with a second phone number.
Multiple individuals can be part of a group associated with a particular entity. For example, multiple employees can be in a group associated with a small business. As another example, multiple family members can be in a group associated with a family. Accordingly, a group associated with the same entity can include multiple individuals that each have their own distinct UEs that may be associated with distinct phone numbers.